Walking with Fairies
by Spaz85
Summary: When Fairy prince Niall makes a request you can not deny him. Maggie O'Neil is forced into going to Forks to find a way to insure Sookie Stackhouse can have a child by Eric Northman. With Maggie's children being held hostage she must work under pressure. What happens when one of the Black pack imprints on her. Look for the sequel Changing Fate.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Maggie was sitting in her living room in LA watching her twins play on the floor when there was a loud knock. Maggie slowly went to the door with a nagging feeling in her gut. She opened the door to see a glowing man and she dropped to her knees.

"My prince." She said softly. He extended his hand to help her up.

"Ms. O'Neil, I see your children are growing." The twins looked up from their toys and Maggie made a motion and they bowed.

"Prince." Morrigan said as Kian followed his sisters lead.

"Luckily they resemble you and not their ill fated father." Niall, the only living fairy prince glanced around the home. "You have done well. Your father was always so proud of you. No doubt you were his favorite child, half fairy child that is."

Maggie bowed her head, her father had been murdered over 50 years before trying to defend some of his new half breed children. Lennan was Maggie's father, he was a prince of fairy and he was murdered for trying to bring his half fairy daughters into the land of the fae to help repopulate the dying race. Maggie was the only half fairy child of his living, the others had been murdered well before the fairy war. The fairy war also claimed the life of the twins father, Murray, who had changed sides.

"Your father was a good prince. He wanted to save us, I didn't fully agree with his ideas..." Niall glanced at the twins who had resumed their play. "I need you to do something for me. I want you to find a way for my great-granddaughter, Sookie, to have a child with her husband." Maggie stood open mouthed.

"My prince, he is a vampire. Eric Northman has been a vampire for over a thousand years." Maggie said looking at the floor.

"There are hybrid children of male vampires." Niall reached into his pocket and pulled out some papers. "This is one of those children. Her name is Renesmee Cullen. Her father, Edward, was a vampire and impregnated his human wife, Isabella. I wanted to do this myself but unfortunately my grandson...Claude, has decided to betray me. I need to bring him and the others back to Faery." Niall paused and took Maggie's hand. "You are a fertility fairy and a witch. Every day you help human woman and even shifters or weres have babies." Maggie took a deep breath and looked up from the information about the Cullens.

"Sir, he is a different breed of vampire. It says here they are day-walkers, that adaption-"

"Only the males of that species can reproduce. I observed the family for a short time. Even I could smell the females except that child are sterile. Use your medical training to find a way for Sookie to have a child." Maggie frowned.

"Sir, I truly feel this will not work." Niall stood.

"I will take your children with me to Faery to ensure you will complete the task. These two precious children are 75 percent fairy-" Maggie dropped to her knees as she started to sob.

"Please, my prince, do not take them. Please do not take my children." She sobbed. Morrigan and Kian began to panic seeing their mother distressed.

"They will be safe. No harm will ever come to them." With a small sound the prince and the children were gone leaving Maggie alone.

"No, not my babies." Maggie sobbed picking up Morrigan's stuffed dolphin. It seemed like forever before Maggie could pick herself up off the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Maggie had never associated herself with fairy politics. Sure she was half fairy but water fae had murdered her mother and siblings when she was 16. Murray, her children's father, had saved her. At the time he was fighting for the same side as her father and Niall. That had been nearly 250 years ago. Over the years she and Murray continued to have brief reunions, the last one 5 years before had resulted in the pregnancy that led to the birth of the twins. At the time Maggie didn't know that Murray had switched sides but shortly after Claudine Crane, Niall's granddaughter had informed her. Murray never saw the twins and he had died a year ago at the hands of Sookie Stackhouse, Niall's human great-granddaughter. Maggie had visited Bon Temps, Louisiana to see this woman who had been at the middle of the end of the fairy war.

Sookie was a blonde and in bad shape from being tortured by Neave and Lochlan. The fairy siblings had been present at the death of her human family so Maggie was happy to hear the vampire Bill Compton and Niall had killed them. Maggie did not meet Sookie herself but observed her from a distance with Claude. Claude's sisters Claudine and Claudette had been friends to Maggie and were the only fae she associated with. Claudette had been murdered months before and Claudine who was pregnant with a fully blooded fairy had been murdered while protecting Sookie.

At the end of the fairy war Niall was the only remaining prince of Faery and he decided to close the portals into Faery to protect the remaining members of the race. When he closed the portals a few fairies were stuck in the human world. Some such as Claude and Maggie choose to stay while others were trapped. Claude owned a strip club Hooligans where he offered the remaining fae work. Maggie turned down the offer and returned to her fertility practice in Los Angeles. That was the last time Maggie had any contact with any other fairies. Maggie managed to calm herself down from the shock and began looking over the paperwork. She noticed a bag on the floor and she opened it to see travel documents and a large sum of money. Maggie reached for her cell and scrolled down to a number.

"Fangtasia, bar with a bite. We are currently closed to leave a message press one." Maggie pressed one and waited for the beep.

"Northman, it's Maggie O'Neil. Remember me? Anyway Niall showed up and took my children because of your human. Now I have a mission in Washington, if you don't hear from me in a day or so check out the Cullen family." Maggie rattled off an address and hung up the phone.

"Fucking vampires!" She said hitting her hand on the table. "If one of them tried to bite me I'll fucking..." Maggie was pacing.

In all her years she avoided vampires just like she avoided her father's people. Fairy blood was irresistible to vampires and most fairies who crossed paths with a vampire usually ended up dead. Niall and her father had mastered masking their sent using fae magic. Maggie was lucky enough to be the daughter of a witch so she could also conjure enough magic to mask her smell as well as the smell of her children who smelled even stronger than she did. After confirming travel plans in the bag Maggie walked into her large room and began stuffing clothes in a duffle bag. Two hours later she was seated on a plane heading to Seattle. Maggie looked at the car rental information and closed her eyes trying to concentrate and think of a plan.

Over the last 15 years since she finished medical school Maggie had been working as a fertility doctor. In 95 percent of the cases she was able to use a bit of magick to help the women get pregnant. In a small percentage Maggie had to resort to using medicine to help the women. A good number of the women were shifters or weres. Some of them were married to a shifter or were. A smaller number of the women were human and married to a were or shifter. Maggie had never worked with vampires and knew from world of mouth that vampires couldn't reproduce. Niall's news that a small sub-group of male vampires could produce offspring was a shock. If Lennan was alive he would want to kill them all, her father hated vampires for the number of fae they had drained.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Maggie exited the plane and followed the signs to Hertz. On the way she checked her phone to see a missed call from a cell and a brief text from Eric.

"Niall is out of Faery? When?" She quickly typed back earlier in the day and issues with Claude. By the the the text went through she was next in line.

Niall had reserved a convertible and once she received the keys Maggie headed towards Forks. She had plugged the address into her phone and listened as the phone gave her GPS directions. It was a little over 40 miles from Port Angeles to Forks. In the bag Maggie found that Niall had also reserved a room at the Miller Tree Bed and Breakfast. Maggie decided to stop in there and at least let her presence be known before venturing to the Cullen's house. Niall's paperwork included a copy of a letter that was sent to Carlisle Cullen, the head of the Cullen family. After dropping off her bags Maggie pulled out her phone and texted Eric.

"Leaving to go to the Cullens." She hit sent and climbed back into the convertible. With little trouble she pulled onto a side road and slowed smelling the air.

"Shifters... they have additional protection." Maggie muttered to herself. As she pulled up in front of the house a blond haired man appeared on the doorstep with a brown haired women with short hair standing in the doorway. Maggie sensed both were vampires and made sure her protections were in place as she exited the car. She also spotted two large wolves in the woods close by.

"I mean no harm!" Maggie said putting her hands up.

"She has no weapons Carlisle." The brown haired woman said quickly taking a step forward.

"I'm Maggie O'Neil."

"Yes, I received a letter today explaining your arrival. Your a doctor as well?"

"Yes, fertility is my specialty."

"Yes, I looked into you. You have a 99.9 success rate. Quite the feet." The man said with a smile. "I'm Carlisle and this is Alice." Maggie shook their hands.

"Nice to meet both of you. I see you have security." Maggie said turning to the wolves. One of them turned running back into the woods as the other watched her.

"Your not human. What are you?" Alice said leading Maggie into the large house.

"Niall...umm...he didn't explain that." Carlisle shook his head.

"He explained that a member of his family, a human woman, is looking to have a child by her vampire husband. I-we are surprised he found us."

"I should explain who this man is and who I am. You all deserve that. The man who wrote the letter is the only remaining prince of Faery and the woman he wrote about is his human great-granddaughter. Unlike the man who wrote the letter I am only half fairy." Alice stood open mouthed as Carlisle frowned.

"Fairies? From what the Volutori said the race no longer existed."

"Honestly our numbers are low. Recently the fae were split about their future in the human world. The side who wanted to stay won but in the end Niall, our prince, decided to close off fairy. Some of us were left behind by choice or by accident. The reason I am here is that Niall took my children and are keeping them until I give his great-granddaughter a child." Alice gasped.

"Those two little children are yours?" She fell back onto the couch her hand coming to her mouth. "They were calling for their mother." She said softly as Maggie nodded sadly.

"I am no match for Niall in anyway, he is a prince and at least 2 thousand years old. If my father was alive he would have helped but he died years ago. I am the last fertility fairy that I know of." Maggie sat next to Alice who clasped her hand.

"Carlisle, we need to help her. He has her children and they are scared."

"I've only ever been apart from them for one night." Maggie said her lip quivering. She reached into her bag and handed Carlisle a folder. "The woman is Sookie Stackhouse, she is 1/8 fairy and is very good health. The man is Eric Northman, he's her vampire husband and had been a vampire well over a thousand years."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Carlisle perched on the edge of his chair.

"He is not like us." Maggie nodded.

"I did not know that vampires could walk in the day and produce children. When Niall showed up today and told me this I was in shock. Then he demanded I help find a way for Sookie to have Eric's child." Alice stood and walked over to Carlisle taking the pictures. "She has been in great danger. During the war she almost died." Maggie added.

"This woman will have a child. I can't see if it this man is the father but I do see a baby in her future." A tall man came into the room looking pissed.

"What do you want with her? Why are you here?" He was fuming. A slightly thiner man hurried in behind him as well as a woman.

"Jake, calm down." The other man said not looking at the visitor.

"Well..."

"Jacob, she is here in peace." Carlisle said standing up. The thiner man turned and a dazed look crossed his face as he glanced Maggie whose eyes were on her lap. She felt a pull and looked up and gasped.

"Embry, you didn't." Maggie looked to Alice who shrugged nervously as the larger man pulled the other out of the room.

"What-"

"Stay here a minute." Carlisle said following the three people out of the room.

"They were shifters." Maggie said softly.

"Yes..." Alice took Maggie's hand and frowned. "Now I can't see your future. I can still see the children and they are safe." Maggie nodded then she began pacing.

"He didn't...oh my..." Alice nodded not looking all to happy.

"They are ok but I still can't get used to the smell. I really like you and now Embry's gone and imprinted on you." Alice said quickly as another brown haired woman came into the room. "Maggie, this is Esme. She is Carlisle's wife."

"So nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "The house is abuzz." She said with a small smile. Alice quickly explained what was going on and Esme looked like she was about to cry.

"We will do everything we can to help you. He shouldn't have taken your children."

"Morrigan and Kian are twins. They are almost 5. I'm all they have, their father was killed by Niall's great-granddaughter. He switched sides and he went to kill her. Sookie got him with an iron trowel. Murray never even knew about the twins. I went into hiding when I heard he switched sides."

A few moments passed in silence and then arguing could be heard before two women entered the room. They resembled each other and Maggie assumed they were Isabella and Renesmee.

"I'm sorry about Jacob, he's overprotective." One of them said with a smile. "I'm Nessie." She continued walking over to Maggie. "May I?" She asked sitting on the floor and motioning to Maggie's hand. Maggie nodded and Nessie took her hand and closed her eyes. "Wow..." Nessie said letting Maggie's hand go. "You have seen so much." She said softly. "I'm so sorry they were taken from you. What can I do to help?" Nessie asked standing.

"Everyone has been so kind but I really just need to talk to your parents and Carlisle." Nessie nodded and looked to her mother.

"Mom, you need to help her. That man has her children." Bella took a step forward and nodded.

"Carlisle told me." Esme looked to Maggie who looked a bit pale.

"Have you eaten?" Alice asked with a frown.

"Not since this morning. I was too worried about everything..."

"Come on. We have food in the kitchen." Esme said leading Maggie into the kitchen. Nessie followed closely.

"How is it having twins?" She asked with a smile.

"Twice the work. My daughter Morrigan is a lot like me. My son Kian is a lot like his father...well his father when I knew him years ago."

"You used to love him. Didn't you?" Nessie asked with a small smile.

"Murray saved my life when I was 16. Fairies who hated half-breeds like myself came after my family. Murray arrived with my father and a few others. He transported us to Faery since my father didn't want to risk me fighting."

"He was beautiful." Nessie said with a grin as someone could be heard clearing his throat. Nessie turned and smiled. "Hi Jake."

"Who was beautiful?" He asked with a frown.

"The father of Maggie's twins. He was a full blooded fairy." Jacob continued to frown.

"All fairies are attractive to vampires. If I let my guards down no one would be able to control themselves around me." Maggie said softly.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It was rude of me to behave that way."

"Maggie, Jake is the head of his pack." Nessie offered as Esme continued to pile fruit on a plate for Maggie.

"I know all about weres and shifters. You are a bit different though. I could smell it as I drove into Forks. All of the weres and shifters I know need to change at the full moon but if I'm correct you guys don't." Jacob nodded. "I'm over 250 years old and I assumed the legends were just that. I read about Native American shifters but I have never meet anyone with the same traits your pack have."

"In our tribe the change is only brought on when vampires moved into the area. Usually only males with the gene can change but Leah, my second is the first female to change." Maggie ate some of the fruit and sipped some water. When she glanced at her phone she saw a missed call and voice message from Sookie.

"Excuse me a minute." She said with a half smile.

"Maggie, you don't know me but it's Sookie Stackhouse. Eric mentioned he has met you before. I'm so sorry Niall took your children. I can try and contact him through the small gap in the portal and request he let the kids go. Niall took Claude and the others back to fairy so I can only hope the portal has a small area so I can get a letter through. I...please call me back. I need to talk to you about Eric."

Maggie glanced at the clock to see it was late. She decided the phone call could wait till the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Maggie, you should stay here. That way your close by and can talk to anyone when you need to."

"That sounds like fun." Nessie said grinning.

"I don't want to impose. I checked into the Miller Tree Bed and Breakfast."

"Don't be crazy. I can go with Jake and pick up your things. I insist you stay here." Nessie said grinning. Maggie nodded and pulled the key out of her pocket.

"I only have a duffle bag. I left it on the bed." Maggie watched as Nessie and Jacob headed out the door. Alice and Bella joined Esme and Maggie in the kitchen. "Nessie is almost 6?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, she grew at an excellerated rate. Another half-breed Nahuel visited us when Nessie was young and he explained he was fully grown within seven years. He had three sisters so as far as we know there are only 4 hybrids in existence. The oldest is 200 years old. Nahuel is the only one with venom, his sisters and Nessie can not infect someone if they bite them." Bella said as Alice nodded.

"The Volutori seemed surprised by the idea of hybrids." Esme added. Maggie took a moment to absorb the information before asking some questions about day walking and other abilities the family had. Alice retrieved a computer and began typing out notes for Maggie who seemed to be borderline exhausted. Esme excused herself to go check on the room for Maggie while a younger man walked into the room.

"Maggie, Seth. He's a member of Jake's pack." Bella said as the young shifter smiled.

"So...what do you think of Embry?"

"Get out, now is not a good time." Alice said shooing him out of the room.

"He's so young." Maggie said with a frown.

"The pack originated on the La Push reservation. From what the pack says there are boys younger then Seth in Sam's pack." Bella said as Maggie nodded. A light brown haired man walked into the room and Maggie could tell by the look in Bella's face it was Edward. "This is my husband, Edward." Bella said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Carlisle filled me in."

"We are helping Maggie to compile information." Alice said typing away at a rapid rate. Esme appeared in the doorway with a smile. "

The room is ready. Nessie and Jake are in the driveway if your tired." Alice looked at Maggie and saved the document.

"I'll print out a copy of everything for you."

"I don't know if I can sleep." Alice closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Your children are safe, I know it." She offered.

It was near dawn when Maggie ended up in a spare bedroom. She sent a text to Eric letting him know she was ok and the Cullen's were helping her. Within moments of her head hitting the pillow exhaustion took over and Maggie was sound asleep. Several hours later Maggie woke up, she still felt semi-sleepy but is was nearly 9 am and she was used to being up by 6. Maggie reached for her phone and returned Sookie's call.

"Hello?" Sookie answered on the second ring.

"Sookie, it's Maggie."

"I was hoping you'd call. Niall showed up yesterday, Claude returned and was acting strange. The other fae showed up and subdued him then Niall took them all to Faery."

"That must have been after he showed up at my house."

"Eric called to tell me about your children. I'm sorry. I wrote a letter to Niall and I'm going to try to put it in the opening in the portal today. I never asked him for this. Eric...Eric's maker made a contract for him to marry the queen of Oklahoma." Sookie said quickly. Maggie's jaw nearly dropped.

"Is he fighting the marriage?" Maggie asked.

"Honestly I don't know. Felipe de Castro has been in town and we've been dealing with that. I hardly ever see him."

"Do you want this? Do you want to have his baby?" There was along pause.

"I have a cluviel dor."

"Don't tell anyone else." Maggie let out a sigh. "I wish I didn't know that. My mother had one, my father gave her one when I was born. She used it to call him the day my family was killed."

"Maggie, I need to go. I need to go get ready for work."

"Ok." The women said their good-byes and Maggie went to go get dressed for the day. She was happy her room had an adjoining bathroom so she showered and dressed before opening her door to see Alice standing with a smile. She was holding a binder of information.

"I made this for you. I included all Carlisle's notes about Bella's pregnancy. Bella and Edward are out hunting but they will be back soon to sit down with you and Carlisle." Alice lead the way to the kitchen. There was donuts and muffins on the table along with juice and milk. "I went to the store this morning. Didn't know what you'd like so I got a little of everything." Maggie smiled and grabbed a blueberry muffin and a glass of milk. "I'm sure Jake, Seth, and Embry will eat the rest." Alice sat across from Maggie who was scanning the binder.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

A few hours later Maggie learned all about Bella's pregnancy. After a nearly four hour chat with Bella, Edward, and Carlisle Maggie went to work adding to the binder. She took a break to call her work secretary to have her reschedule appointments for the following week. Maggie was deep in thought where there was a knock on the door. She glanced up to see Nessie.

"Maggie, are you busy?" She asked walking in and sitting at the table with her.

"Just finishing up some notes then I need to make a quick phone call." Nessie's smile widened.

"Would you like to go for a walk with Jake, Embry, and I?" Maggie took a deep breath and looked at Nessie and nodded. "Great, will you be ready in an hour?"

"An hour sounds good." Nessie hurried out the room and Maggie resumed her notes. 20 minutes later she picked up her phone and scrolled to Sookie's number. It was only 3 so she knew Sookie was still at work but a quick message would do.

"Hi Sookie, it's Maggie. You didn't answer my question this morning. Anyway if your serious about this then I want you to be checked out by a doctor for a regular physical sometime this week. I'm heading back to LA for a few days next week so the doctor can forward me the information." Maggie left her office fax and e-mail before ending the message.

She had another 30 minutes so she continued with her notes before pulling out a picture of the twins. Behind the picture was a picture of Murray taken a few years before the twins were born when they took a brief trip to Ireland. Maggie sighed and put the picture of the twins on the table in front of her. She knew Niall wouldn't hurt them out of fear what she would do to Sookie. Maggie pulled out a drawing Kian had made, on the other side Morrigan drew a picture. She forced a smile and put the drawings and pictures back before she wanted to cry. Maggie glanced at her phone and noticed the time and stood up. It had been nearly an hour so Maggie grabbed her sunglasses and walked downstairs to get a water. Nessie was at the door grinning.

"Come on!" She said with a slight giggle. Maggie followed Nessie out the door to see Embry talking to Jake and Seth. Right away Embry's eyes went to Maggie who slide her sunglasses on with a slight smile.

"Ready?" Jake looked at Nessie confused but nodded. "Em, you ready?" Embry nodded as his cheeks flushed.

"Oh, you two weren't properly introduced yesterday. Embry this is Maggie." Nessie said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you." Embry extended his hand and Maggie took it.

"Your so warm."

"Maggie said last night she knew a little about the myths and all." Maggie nodded.

"I've helped a few weres and shifters get pregnant. You two aren't offended when I abbreviate?"

"Not at all." Embry sad with a smile.

"Oh good. Just thought of that. Everyone in New York, Boston, and LA just tend to go with the shortened version. Did you go along with the big reveal?" She asked as they started into the woods.

"No, didn't want to chance it." Jake said as Nessie skipped ahead.

"I know some people who hated the idea. A few liked it. There is so much more out there. Carlisle is an older vampire and he assumed that we were extinct." Embry looked slightly confused. "No one told you what I am?" She asked with a frown as he shook his head. "Half fairy and half witch. I get the best of both worlds." She said with a grin.

"Fairy?" He asked looking at her shoulders.

"No wings, some of us do but most don't. There are subcategories such as elves and brownies, and no the elves do not look like they do in Lord of the Rings. The two elves I've met have super sharp teeth, and they blood is toxic to vampires. They are the only group of fae who vampires don't want to drink, I've heard their blood smells different." Embry nodded happy to be learning about his imprint. Maggie glanced ahead to see Nessie and Jake far away. "So...you imprinted on me." Maggie said quickly wanting to get the topic taken care of.

"Umm... who told you?" He asked nervously.

"No one. I felt it. I'm going to be extremely honest with you here. I'm 266 years old and have two children, twins actually who are 5."

"I know about the kids. Jake explained that someone took your children and sent you here."

"Yes, Niall. He is the last prince of Faery. His great-granddaughter is 1/8 fae and is married to a vampire. He wants me to find a way for her to have a baby."

"He hasn't gotten her pregnant already? Edward managed to do that within days."

"Eric is a different breed of vampire. They can't function during the day and can't reproduce but they can have sex."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Maggie looked at Embry who nodded.

"I guess there is a lot I don't know." He said as he began to walk slowly. "You having children doesn't change anything for me and age is just a number. Imprinting is serious...once you imprint that's it. If you ordered me away then I'd stay away but I would still feel for you. Like earlier I felt you were upset." Maggie looked down and stopped walking.

"This is going to sound really stupid considering I'm a fertility fairy but I gave up on love a long time ago. When I was 16 I was madly in love with Murray. He was a full blooded fairy who saved my life. He brought me back to Faery and I wanted to marry him. Of course since I'm a half blood that would never happen plus fairies choose a mate and often after a few hundred years they move on. It took me a good 20 years to see he wasn't going to choose me. Sure we had some good times together and he fathered my children. I've dated but it never felt right. I'm not immortal but I age extremely slowly so I could be 700 years old and look like I'm 30." Maggie was silently crying and Embry pulled her into a hug. "I just miss my children." She said as she broke down. Embry scooped her up and carried her back in the direction of the house. When they arrived Alice was standing outside holding a phone.

"It's Sookie. I noticed you forgot it and I figured it was important." Maggie took the phone.

"Hello?" She sniffled.

"Maggie, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok."

"I'm going to go to the doctor like you asked but I haven't decided. Since I'm no longer blood bonded with Eric I don't know what he's feeling. What if he chooses her?" Sookie's voice quivered.

"Take a deep breath. I've done enough crying for both of us. Just think it over."

"I sent the letter to Niall. I told him everything you've done already and asked for him to bring your children back."

"Thanks Sookie."

"I used the cluviel dor to save Sam. It was today but Eric was there and he didn't look to happy." Maggie's mouth hung open.

"You used it on Sam? No wonder Eric is pissed. I bet he wanted you to use it on him. He's old enough to know how to break the contract on his own. Has Felipe left?"

"I don't know." Sookie said quietly.

"Do you want me to come? I'm already ticked off, if you want I'll get the truth out of Eric."

"No way, that's too dangerous. He could drain you."

"I can mask my sent just like Niall. Learned it from my father."

"I don't think so."

"Ok, you really need to think about this though. I'm getting close to figuring this out and-"

"I can't image how you feel without your children. Maybe Naill will change his mind."

"Good-bye Sookie."

"Bye Maggie." Maggie ended the call and began to pace. Embry and Alice looked at her confused.

"She had a piece of serious fae magic and she used it to save her boss's life. My father gave my mother the same thing and she used it to call for help...to save my life." Maggie said sadly. "I don't think she's ready. I want to call him right now and make a decision." Alice grabbed the phone.

"No, don't. I looked him up. No way if he came here mad he could do a lot of damage." Maggie let out a sigh and nodded.

"I can fight but I think a pissed of Viking would be too much." Alice smirked.

"He is attractive though." She disappeared back into the house as Embry took Maggie's hand.

"I would kill him if he ever tried to hurt you." He said seriously as Maggie smiled.

"That's very gallant of you but I can protect myself. I killed a few vampires in my day...self defense of course. My weapon of choice is a silver sword but I've used iron when trying to defend against fairies." Embry looked a bit surprised. "Fairies are good fighters. One of the things we're known for. As soon as I could pick up a sword my father wanted me to learn. My mother's husband was always shocked by my skill. He thought he was my father but I knew early on I was different from most of my slings. One of my older brothers and a younger brother were also half fairy. I never figured out why my mother kept going back to my father but it was his true face. When I went to Faery I saw what fairies actually look like I understood." Alice returned with the phone in her hand.

"It's him." Maggie's eyes widened. "I didn't call him." Alice said watching as Maggie snatched the phone.

"What?" She answered tiredly.

"Just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I'm perfectly fine. Everyone has been amazing. Have you talked to Sookie?"

"Is that your business?" Eric snarled.

"Yes it's my business. Naill has my kids and I want them back. For some reason Naill thinks your good for his great-granddaughter."

"I don't have time for this conversation."

"Make time for it." Maggie said pacing as Alice looked worried. "I'm close to figuring this out and I need to know where both of you stand. Sookie wasn't answering me so you need to. So do you want this? If not I'm sure Bill Compton, Alcide Herveaux, or Quinn will swoop right in and scoop her up."

"Quinn isn't allowed in these parts, Alcide is with some were-bitch, and Compton..." Maggie kicked a rock.

"Well what is your answer?" All Maggie could hear was the dial tone. "Fuck!" She yelled throwing her phone on the ground. Before falling to her knees in tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Embry went to Maggie's side and picked her up.

"He's going to choose now. You forced his hand." Alice said picking up Maggie's phone. "It's broken." She said softly.

"I'll get a new one tomorrow." Maggie sobbed as Embry brought her into the house. Alice stood in the kitchen watching Embry disappear up the stairs. She sat down at the table and leapt up a minute later rushing to the door. Jasper and Emmett were looking slightly beaten up but they had the material Alice sent them for.

"We tracked him down. Here is everything he wanted to hand over." Jasper pulled off the shoulder bag he had across his body and sunk into a chair.

"I like Maggie a lot." Alice said opening the bag to look. Emmett froze and sniffed the air. "That's her smell. She used magic to keep it suppressed but she's been stressed." Emmett looked a bit dreamy and Alice hit his arm. "Embry imprinted on her." She said softly as Emmett snapped out of the gaze.

"Where's Rose?" Alice shrugged.

"She was around earlier. I think she might have gone hunting with Esme and Bella. Edward and Carlisle are in his office trying to rack their brain for anything new." Emmett wandered off in the direction of his room.

"How are you?" Alice asked looking at Jasper.

"Good, it was a challenge. We should get away for awhile."

In Shreveport Eric was fuming. Pam stood in the doorway of Eric's office watching his face.

"Sookie?" Pam questioned as Eric glared at her.

"No, not Sookie." He said getting up knocking his chair over.

"Felipe?" Pam asked trying to not to smirk at her makers anger.

"No, remember that red haired fairy? The one I found outside of Sookie's house after the Fairy War." Pam nodded. "Naill came to her, he wants her to find a way for Sookie to have my child." Pam gasped.

"That would never happen. We can't."

"From what I just heard on the phone she is pretty close to finding out. There is a breed of vampire that the males can reproduce. She has been spending time with a family talking with a male who fathered a child as well as the woman. From what I know she was turned as the child was taken from her body, she was too damaged to live on her own."

"Then if Sookie has your child she will die or need to be changed." Eric didn't answer as Pam paused. "Eric, Sookie has said in the past she doesn't want to be one of us. Does she know?"

"I don't know. I lost my patience before I found out. All I know is that Sookie hasn't given a yes or no answer on the subject."

"So this woman is a fertility fairy? I thought the last one was killed during the war."

"She's half fairy and her mother was a witch."

"Double trouble then. How are those vampire keeping their fangs off her?" Pam's fangs extended during the thought.

"She can control her scent just like Naill. Maggie's father was Niall's nephew. When Niall's eldest brother Caleb died then Lennan, Maggie's father became prince of the fertility fae. He died 50 years ago with one full blooded son in Faery. He sided with Naill and when he refused to give up his sister's location he was murder by Lochlan leaving Maggie the last of her kind. She did have two children with Murray."

"The fairy that Sookie killed?" Eric nodded. "Maybe she wants Sookie to die so she can avenge Murray's death." Pam barely finished the sentence as Eric rushed out of the room.

Eric took to the sky outside of Fangtasia and arrived in Sookie's yard less than 10 minutes later. By the look of it no one was home. Eric shook his head and flew towards Merlotte's he landed by the back door and walked through it glancing in Sam's office as he walked by. Sam was sitting at the desk but didn't say anything as Eric continued into the restaurant. Sookie was at the bar talking to a woman.

"Sookie, I need to speak to you." Sookie frowned and motioned to her tray.

"Give me a minute." Sookie delivered the drinks and pointed to an empty table in her section. "What? I only have a minute." She said glancing at her two tables.

"I don't want you to trust Maggie."

"Why not? She seems nice enough and Naill took her children."

"Sookie, did she tell you about the woman who gave birth to the child?"

"No, she told me we'd talk about it soon enough. All Maggie mentioned was that she wanted me to have a check up with a regular doctor and have the records sent to her office in LA."

"The woman who gave birth to the baby had to be changed. She was hurt too badly to survive." Sookie glanced at her hands taking a deep breath.

"If your looking for an easy way out to marry Freyda you don't need it." Sookie got up and walked in the direction of the woman's bathroom leaving Eric alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Embry looked at the sleeping woman next to him and smiled. He felt Jake calling and reluctantly edged out of the bed. Maggie had fallen asleep after a good cry. Embry had been watching her sleep for the last hour. When he arrived outside Jake was holding Embry's cell.

"Your mother has called twice in the last hour." Embry took the phone and scrolled to the number and waited for his mother to answer.

"Embry Call how dare you ignore me." His mother scolded.

"Mom, I left my phone outside." He mumbled.

"Are you coming over tomorrow for the party? Did you tell Quil and everyone else?" Embry sighed.

"Yes I told everyone else. We'll be there...mom I might bring someone for you to meet."

"A girl?" She asked her voice brightening.

"Yes, a girl."

"Good I want to meet her. I'm sure everyone else would like to meet her too."

"Mom, she's only met Jake so far. I don't want you overwhelming her. She's going through some family things and I'm not to sure if she'll want to come or not."

"I hope so. Everyone here misses seeing you all everyday." Embry finished chatting with his mother about the party for Sam and Emily's daughter and ended the call.

"Nessie says this may be over soon." Jake said handing Embry a beer.

"Yea, Maggie told that vampire off today. Alice said she forced his hand and I assume its good."

"Em, what are you going to do? She has a life in LA and her kids..." Embry shrugged.

"I'm the last one to have imprinted. I'm not going to force her into anything or ask her to make any decisions till her kids are safe." Jake nodded and took a long drink.

"Nessie wants to talk to her." Embry's eyes got large.

"No way, she still has another year."

"I know, I know. It's not like we've done anything but she wants to talk to Maggie about it and see what she thinks." Quil and Seth approached the pair with smiles.

"When can we meet her? I saw her the day she arrived." Quil said.

"She's asleep now. My mom called about the party and I mentioned I might bring her."

"Everyone will be all over her with questions, it might be a lot." Quil offered taking a seat.

"I'm sure she'll be fine if she goes." Seth added with a grin.

In Bon Temps Sookie was finishing up at work. Kennedy and Sam were the only people left since the last customers exited the door a few minutes before.

"Sook, are you ok?" Kennedy asked as she arranged glasses behind the bar. Sookie shrugged as Kennedy forced a smile. "Things are working out with Danny and I. Maybe the same will happen with you and Eric." She said with a small smile. Sookie nodded trying to force a smile but she couldn't.

Sam emerged from his office looking better everyday since the night in Shreveport. During a were dispute Sam was hit by his then girlfriend Jannalynn who died moments later. The blow was meant for the pack-master but with all the yelling Sam was the one who nearly died. Sookie had saved his life with the cluviel dor and had yet to explain to Sam what really happened. He knew she had saved him but he was unaware of how and he promised to let her tell him when she was ready.

"Kennedy why don't you head out. Sookie and I can finish up." Kennedy nodded and went to her locker to retrieve her purse and hurried out the door.

"What did Eric want?" Sam asked as he helped wipe down tables.

"A lot is going on Sam. Naill came back and took all the fae back with him but before he did that he recruited someone with a task." Sookie paused as Sam gave her a nod to continue. "There was a half fairy in Los Angeles, her father was a fertility fairy and her mom a witch. Naill took her children and told her she wanted her to find a way for Eric and I to have a baby. He sent her to Washington to a family of vampires."

"Wouldn't they kill her?" Sam asked pulling out a chair for Sookie to sit and he joined her at the table.

"She can mask her sent like Naill. Maggie needed to go because he took her children... Murray is their father, I killed him at my house. He was behind me and said he was going to kill me but I got him with an iron trowel." Sookie was on the verge of tears as Sam took her hand. "Sook, I'm sorry you have to deal with this." "I haven't told you the best part. Eric's maker signed a contract to have him marry the queen of Oklahoma. The fairy magic I used to save you, he wanted me to use to get rid of the marriage."

"An easy way out. Sookie, not that I hate all vampires but Eric Northman has been nothing but trouble since he walked into your life." Sookie nodded as Sam moved his chair over to hug her.

"Here I am crying on your shoulder when Jannalynn tried to kill you and she's gone." Sam rubbed Sookie's back.

"Just another one of my bad judgement calls when it comes to women." Sam said with a frown.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Maggie woke up to the light coming in her window. She got up and looked outside to see the run rising. After throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt she slide on her sandals and slipped outside. Maggie kicked off her sandals and began running through the woods. She had been running for a good hour when a bright light appeared and she stopped. Maggie knew it was Naill and dropped to her knees.

"Prince." She said softly.

"I hear you have been keeping up your end of the deal. Sookie has written to me asking for the return of your children. I want to let you know I will be speaking to her today and if she agrees this isn't what she wants I will return Morrigan and Kian to you." Maggie glanced up wiping the tears from her cheek. "You smell differently. A wolf has imprinted on you." Naill said extending his hand.

"Yes, it happened the night I arrived here."

"So you have benefited from the trip as well. The twins have been spending time with Murray's sister, she has told them all about their father and has some information for you as well. From what I overheard Murray knew of the twins birth and left you a note but when I closed Faery it was not able to be delivered. I will bring it when I return your children." Naill looked in the distance to see a large wolf approaching. "Is he the one?" Maggie looked to the grey wolf and nodded. The wolf went behind a large tree and Embry walked over a few moments later.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking between Maggie and the man.

"Naill, this is Embry." Maggie said as Embry reached her side.

"I also wanted to inform you that Claude is dead. He was executed for his crimes." Maggie's knees almost gave way but Embry caught her. "I know how fond of my grandchildren you were. Claudette was the godmother of your children. I was most saddened at the lost of Claudette then Claudine, she did not want to be parted from protecting Sookie so we lost two fairies when she died." Naill made a motion with his hand as he disappeared.

"He said if Sookie did not want a baby he would bring the twins back." Maggie said regaining her composure. "Sookie sent him a note."

"I'm glad I got here when I did."

"I needed to clear my head. I used to run all the time but with two little ones I don't get to do it too often." Embry walked Maggie back to the house.

"Today there is a party on the reservation for the daughter of the other alpha. If your not doing anything this afternoon..." Embry looked at the ground assuming she would say no.

"I don't think I'll be able to concentrate much today so getting out might be nice." A huge smile crossed Embry's face.

"That's great. I'll introduce you to Quil before we leave." They walked into the kitchen to see Alice cutting up fruit and Esme making pancakes.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips.

"I went for a run. While I was out Naill appeared. He might be bringing Kian and Morrigan tonight, I might be done here." Alice's smile faded as Esme turned pulling Maggie into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you." She said letting her go.

"Maggie is going to go to the reservation with me today for the party." Embry added sitting at the table.

"Then you need clothes. Eat up then we're going shopping." Alice said grinning.

"We are leaving at 4." Embry said digging into the food on the table. Maggie picked at some fruit before going to shower. It was close to 10 when Alice knocked on her door.

"Come on, we're waiting." Maggie made her way down the stairs to see Nessie and Bella sitting on the couch.

"Look at how long your hair is!" Nessie jumped up looking at Maggie's hair that hung low down her back. "Embry is outside with Leah and Quil." Nessie said as Alice gave her a nudge.

"Go on, we'll be in the car."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Maggie had a quick introduction to Leah and Quil then headed to Port Angeles. When the four of them arrived in Port Angeles Rose and Nessie went in one direction while Alice and Maggie went in another. Alice dragged Maggie into a dress shop and began holding up dresses.

"Alice, it's a birthday party. Nothing too fancy." Alice frowned as they headed to the next shop. "What are your plans when you get the twins back?" Alice asked looking through a rack of sundresses.

"I've been planning on moving out of LA for awhile but I haven't settled on anything yet."

"Good, I'd like it if you moved up here. We're going to be moving outside of Seattle at the end of the summer. We've stayed here far too long. Bella's upset about leaving Charlie but we can plan visits it's only a few hours drive, usually we move farther but everything is different now. Jake's pack is still debating on what to do. Of course he's coming along but Quil has an imprint and Seth has an imprint as well so that only leaves Leah and Embry. Now that Embry has you it's only Leah and I think she'd rather stay close to the family then travel with us." Alice pulled out two dresses one that was pale yellow and another that was blue. Maggie grinned. "Come on go try them on." Alice pulled out her phone to text Rose and Nessie.

Maggie put on the yellow one first and came out of the dressing room with a slight spin. Alice gave her the thumbs up and she went in to try the other. Maggie opened the door and Alice clapped happily.

"That's it. It's perfect." Maggie nodded. It was strapless and was fitted in the chest then flared slightly. There was small white flowers at the bottom hem and a white ribbon that ran under the chest. Maggie came out and Alice grabbed the dress.

"My treat." She said with a smile.

"No way. I can get it. My father left me plenty of money which I invested wisely plus I have my own income." Alice ignored Maggie and bought the dress. Alice nudged Maggie in the direction of a lingerie shop and Maggie frowned. "No way."

"Just incase. Go ahead. I'll meet you across the street." She said motioning to a store.

Maggie walked into the shop and began browsing. It had been years since she'd been on a date and the last time she had been intimate with anyone was when the twins were conceived. She settled on a bra and panties then headed over to meet Alice. Alice already had a bunch of clothes on her arm.

Around 2:30 they arrived back at the house. Maggie went to make a phone call to check in on her office and let the other partners know she was giving her two weeks. Since it was a small practice they were not to happy but were understanding when she explained the move was for her children to be closer to family which wasn't the truth but it made it easier. Next Maggie called her cell phone provider to order a new phone and have it overnighted to her house in LA. Lastly she put all of her notes into the binder and called Sookie.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, it's Maggie."

"Maggie, it's good to hear from you." Maggie went over her findings and explained what Bella went through during the pregnancy. Maggie could tell Sookie wasn't liking the news and the thought of a baby causing that much damage in the womb was scary. At the end of the call she explained that Naill had visited and would be seeing her sometime that day.

"Maggie, I think Eric's going to pick the queen. He showed up last night and he was trying to scare me. He did and what you just told me confirms that I don't want to do this. Sure it might be different because Eric isn't the same type of vampire but I don't want to chance it. Sam just gave me part ownership of the bar and I can't think of leaving here or becoming a vampire."

"Are you ok? Do you want me to come there?" Maggie felt bad for Sookie who was sniffling.

"No, I'll be ok. You just focus on your kids and I'll let Naill know when he gets here." Maggie thought about telling Sookie about Alice's vision but decided against it. The women ended the call and Alice strolled into the room.

"She's made her choice, I still see a baby in her future and I think it's father is some kind of shifter." Maggie smirked.

"Maybe it's Sam? Or it could be Alcide? Does the man have light or dark hair?" Alice shook her head.

"I can't see him clearly but she loves him and they make a nice family."

"That's good." Maggie got up and made her way to Carlisle's office. "Here are all the notes. Sookie has decided against having a baby and I wouldn't want these to end up in anyone else's hands." Carlisle nodded and took the binder.

"So your children will be returned soon."

"Yes, hopefully tonight."

"That's good. I'm glad we got to know each other, you have an amazing talent."

"Thank you. You have been so kind and helpful." Alice appeared at her side.

"It's nearly 4. You better get ready."

Maggie hurried up the stairs and took a quick shower not washing her hair again. She braided it quickly then put on the dress. Maggie frowned at her reflection and unbraided her hair and decided to leave it down and wavy. She dug out a white sweater she had in her bag and then looked at the small clock on the wall. It was almost 4 so she took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. Jake was sitting on the couch with his arm around Nessie who was fixed on a TV show. Jake turned and smiled then returned his attention back to Nessie.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Maggie walked outside and took a seat in a chair. She glanced up to see Embry approaching dressed in a hair of dark jeans and a tee shirt. Maggie stood up nervously smoothing her dress.

"You look wow..." He said taking her hand and kissing her cheek. "Jake, come on!" Embry yelled leading Maggie to the car. "Seth, Leah, and Quil are already at the reservation."

"Is Nessie coming too?" Embry shook his head with a frown.

"Nessie's a Cullen, the tribe has a treaty with the Cullen's but they are not allowed on our land. Jake will only be there for a little while and I'm sure he and Leah will leave." Jake strolled along the path not looking too happy.

"Let's get going." Embry opened the passenger side door for Maggie and waited till she was settled before he closed it.

During the drive to La Push Embry and Jake filled Maggie in of the other pack and who might be at the party. They parked outside Jake's house and walked along the path to Sam and Emily's house. As they approached a woman with long hair came over with a smile.

"Jake and Embry!" She said hugging them.

"Emily this is Maggie." Embry said with a smile as Emily gave her a smile.

"So your the newest addition. Come on let me introduce you to the other girls." Emily led Maggie away introducing her to Kim, Jared's imprint as well as Rachel, Jake's sister and Paul's imprint then Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mother. Next to her was a man in a wheeled chair, Billy Black, Jake and Rachel's father.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Since you arrived at the Cullen's everyone has been talking about you. Some of the boys in Sam's pack smelled you on patrol and they were curious." Maggie smiled.

"So you know I'm not fully human then?" Billy nodded as Emily gave her a smile. "I'm half fae, the last fertility fairy." Billy's expression of surprise was one Maggie expected.

"I think there is a mention of your race in our legends." Sue added as Billy nodded.

"That was years and years ago."

"I'm the only one left in the human world as far as I know. Our last prince closed the portals about a year ago. He sometimes ventures out to visit human members of his family."

"We are all glad to have you here. Embry's mom was starting to worry that he wouldn't find anyone, all the other boys his age had imprinted years ago." Sue said as Embry approached the group with a woman.

"I should get back to the other guests." Emily said heading back to the larger group. Embry motioned for Maggie and she walked over knowing that this woman was Embry's mom.

"Oh Em, she's beautiful!" She pulled Maggie into a hug.

"Mom." Embry said sightly embarrassed.

"I'm Tiffany, it's so great to meet you Maggie."

The next few hours flew by with Maggie meeting pretty much everyone who lived on the reservation. She was exhausted and extremely overwhelmed. It was getting fairly dark when Embry, and Maggie were walking to the car. Maggie glanced at the sky.

"Shit, that's Eric." She said pointing to sometime moving towards them at a good speed.

Embry started tossing his clothes off as Maggie muttered a spell and a sword appeared in her hand as the figure landed several feet away from them. Eric's fangs were extended and he was growling as Embry let out a howl jumping in front of Maggie.

"She told me to marry Freyda." Eric growled. Embry snarled showing his teeth as several other wolves came bounding in the direction making a line in front of Maggie.

"Good, you were going to leave her anyway. At least she ended it on her terms and you didn't just disappear like Bill did with Lorena."

"Don't you talk about Compton to me. He's pathetic, I should have killed him after he brought Sookie to Fangtasia." Eric glared at the wolves.

"This is their land. You should leave." Maggie said narrowing her eyes.

"Naill told me not to hurt you since you were acting on his orders but I would love to drain you." Embry leapt forward knocking Eric down but the vampire quickly shoved him off sending him flying through the air, Maggie glanced at Eric as she ran to Embry's side.

"Fucking weres! You should take Niall's offer and go to Faery. I can't promise I won't kill you the next time I smell you or your kids." Eric took to the air as the other wolves surrounded the pair. Embry was in a lot of pain since he was thrown so high and fell fast. Maggie closed her eyes focusing on what was broken.

"Embry, your shoulder's dislocated. I'm going to pop it into place then we need a splint for your broken arm." Maggie noticed Seth had changed back and was ready to hold Embry while Maggie popped his shoulder back into the socket.

Embry let out a howl as the others returned to the group in their human form and clothed. Sam who Maggie remembered to be Emily's husband was giving the others orders as Maggie stood up.

"Naill is coming." She said feeling the magic in the air. The men all seemed to be a little out of sorts as two adult figures appeared.

"Guys, bring Embry to Billy's house and call Carlisle Cullen." Sam nodded to Maggie who approached the fairy.

"Eric did this." Naill said smelling the air.

"Yes." Maggie said kneeling.

"Margaret, I shouldn't have asked this of you. Your children did not want to be parted from you since you are all that they know about our world. They did not want to sleep or eat and only asked about their mother. Your daughter has your fighting spirit, she hexed Dillon when he told her to stop." Maggie smiled slightly.

"This is Bevin, she is Murray's sister. If I remember correctly you two met some years ago." Maggie stood and looked at the blonde haired woman. She had some of the same features of Murray.

"My brother knew of your children. He knew the day he left you, in order to keep Breandan away from you he switched sides knowing you knew how to stay hidden. He wrote this before he left Faery for the last time." Bevin handed Maggie a large envelop. "Morrigan and Kian are precious and I know you will keep them safe." Bevin said bowing her head.

"Margaret, I know you are attached to the human world but I will only offer this once. You can come back with us to Faery." Maggie looked down before speaking.

"My Prince, you already know my answer. We will stay here."

"Is it because of the wolf I can kill him." Niall said extending his sword from his walking stick.

"No, please. He risked his life keeping me safe from Eric." Naill returned the sword to it's hiding place.

"Maggie, come back with us. You and the children will be safe. These wolves are offering you protection but Faery is the safest place for you." Bevin said putting her arm out to Maggie.

"If you wish to stay I will bring your children here but I would not take Eric's threat lightly." Naill said waiting for a reply. Maggie glanced back at the direction of the house. She took a deep breath as a car pulled up. Naill nodded to Carlisle Cullen as he walked into the house and Maggie nodded her head.

"I will go back with you."

"You made the right choice." Maggie stepped forward and Bevin pulled her into a hug.

"Maggie, wait!" Seth was running towards them and all of a sudden they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Inside the house Embry let out a yell. Seth ran into the house.

"She's gone. The fairies took her." He said as Sam and Paul ran out to investigate. Seth walked back to Embry's room.

"She's gone isn't she?" Embry asked tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I called to her but they took her." A motorcycle could be heard and Jake came through the door moments later.

"What the hell happened? Leah was in the woods and called to me saying you attacked a vampire." Jake looked at Embry who was staring at the wall.

"Give us a few minutes." Carlisle said softly. Seth and Jake went into the living room and Seth went over everything that happened as Quil and Leah arrived.

"So she went willingly or they took her?" Jake asked Seth again.

"They must have taken her. She seemed so happy." Seth said confused.

"I think she went with them willingly. If that man has her kids then she'd do anything to keep them safe." Leah said as Seth growled at his sister.

"What do we do?" Quil asked. Jake's phone started ringing and he dug it out of his pocket.

"What? It's not a good time." Jake said quickly.

"She's in Faery with her children. I can see her again."

"Is she ok?"

"Maggie is ok. She's safe."

"Ok." Jake shut his phone. "Alice said she's safe and with her kids." Jake said as the small pack all felt Embry falling apart.

Back at the Cullen's house Alice looked at Nessie and Esme who looked saddened by Maggie's sudden departure.

"We didn't even get to say goodbye." Nessie said her lip quivering. Alice went to comfort her but she took off up the stairs.

"At least she is with her children." Esme said wandering off to tell the others the news.

Nessie walked into the room Maggie was staying and sat at the desk. She found the picture of the twins and then a picture of Maggie with a blond man. Nessie also found a piece of paper with messy writing. "Spell to help fertility." Nessie's eyes widened. She had mentioned this to Maggie earlier in the day when Maggie was working on some notes. Nessie stuffed the paper in her pocket and picked up the pictures. She glanced at Maggie's things and straightened up the room and started down the stairs. Bella was standing there with Edward looking concerned.

"Ness-" Edward started but Nessie shook her head as she hugged her mother.

"It's ok. I think we'll all miss her but I think she'll come back." Edward looked to Alice who shook her head.

"Maybe." Edward said rubbing her back. Jake returned back to the house a few hours later since Leah offered to stay the night watching over Embry.

"How is he?" Bella asked as Jake shrugged.

"This has never happened. Emily pushed Sam away for awhile but someone disappearing."

"Maybe he will imprint again." Edward said.

"Who knows, maybe. I need to go for a run." He said walking outside as Nessie followed him.

"I'll come to. I need to hunt." Jake went behind a tree and changed into his wolf form as he and Nessie took off into the woods.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Maggie looked around her at the Faery realm. It seemed like everyone was gathered and watching her. Morrigan and Kian came running through the crowd.

"Mom, we've missed you." Morrigan said as Kian latched onto his mother's side. "You came to get us right away." Morrigan said as Bevin nodded, days in the human world had passed but it was only hours in Faery.

"She loves you both very much. Come on, we can go get settled in at my house."

"Mommy, I want to go home." Kian whispered.

"Oh honey, we're going to stay here. You can get to know some family."

Kian trembled as Maggie stood with him in her arms. Morrigan happily took her newfound aunt's hand. Maggie noticed a few familiar faces that worked at Hooligans the one that stood out the most was Bellianos, the elf, who gave her a toothy smile. Bevin lived in a typical fairy home and it was decorated similar.

"Bevin, is my father's home still here?"

"Our granddaddy lived here?" Morrigan asked bouncing up and down.

"It is near Niall's home. I'm not too sure of the condition-" Before Bevin could finish Maggie took Morrigan's hand with her free hand and began walking in that direction. Even though she had only been in Faery once it was easy enough to locate. The house did not look like it was in bad repair and as she went to the door Niall appeared at her side.

"You wish to live here?" He asked pushing the door open.

"I would. Bevin's house would get awful cramped with these two running around." Maggie said forcing a smile but she really wanted to force Niall to open a portal and let them back in the human world.

"The tradition is for a prince and his immediate family to live here but since you two are only fertility fae I will allow it." Niall said pointing to Morrigan and Maggie. "This little man is a sky fairy I can feel it." Naill said narrowing his eyes as he looked at Kian. Kian buried his face in his mother's shoulder. "A shy little one, the more I see him the more I see his father." Morrigan looked at Niall and then her mother.

"Do I have to call you prince?" She asked as Niall smiled.

"No, you may call me Niall. Margaret, I would like to meet my son Dillon and my other son Dermot. My other children live further in the forest."

"Sure, whenever you would like."

Niall left the large house and Maggie let out a sigh of relief. Kian looked at his sister dancing around the house and Maggie put him down as the events of the day hit her full force. Just moments before she was at the La Push reservation with a man she could have grown to love. Now she was trapped in Faery, she knew Morrigan would be able to hold her own but she worried for Kian. Maggie kept her emotions in check as she moved around the house inspecting it's condition. It was clean as if a fairy was tasked with keeping the residence up to par. There was several bedrooms and one of them was larger then others. Morrigan and Kian found little figurines to entertain themselves with as Maggie looked in the bedrooms. She was glad the twins now slept in separate rooms which was a huge battle since they never wanted to be parted. Maggie concentrated and used her magic to change the color of the first small bedroom pink to suit Morrigan's taste.

The next room she made a light blue and with a plane theme that looked almost identical to Kian's room in LA. By the time Maggie reached the master room she was exhausted and when she sat on the bed she just wanted to sleep. She glanced around and noticed books on a large shelf with the little energy she had Maggie walked over and pulled the first off the shelf. It was a written history of her family started with her great-grandfather, Niall's brother. He recorded his full blooded children and the few half breed children he had. It was only two books in his writing and the various others were in Lennan's writing. Maggie knew her father had a lot of children but next to all of their name's but hers and one full blooded fairy said the words deceased. Lennan also had a few books written about the various fertility spells and procedures he used to help create more fairy pregnancies.

Maggie now knew why Niall and Bevin wanted her here. Being around other fae would strengthen her powers and soon enough she would be able to perform these spells. An older woman came into the house some time later bringing a meal for the family. She was Dillon's wife and now lived alone since Dillon has moved into Niall's home. Maggie knew she would need to relax and it would be some months before she would have enough strength to possibly open a portal or use her powers to get Niall to open a portal. By the time the family had finished a meal it was starting to get dark. Niall sent a messenger saying he would be visiting tomorrow afternoon with his sons. Morrigan and Kian were starting to tire and Maggie managed to get them into bed before she herself collapsed. She woke up feeling Embry's pain and put a hand to her chest trying to slow her heart which was thudding. Unable to sleep Maggie checked on the twins who were fast asleep. Morrigan was in Kian's room hugging her brother in her sleep. Maggie was used to finding them in each others rooms and slowly made her way back to her room. She fell asleep looking through her father's fertility spell books.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Embry sat on the edge of Jake's old bed in Billy's house. It had been a week since Maggie disappeared and the Cullen's were leaving for Newcastle which was 30 minutes outside of Seattle. Jake had stopped by a few hours before to say good-bye to everyone and he called saying he was on the road with Nessie. He had been watching his phone waiting to hear from Alice Cullen who promised to check in once her and Jasper had spoken to Sookie Stackhouse. They had flown out the night before so he was anxious to hear anything that she knew. Embry glanced up to see Leah in the doorway.

"Everyone is ready." She said softly. He nodded and slipped his phone in his pocket as he stood.

When he got outside Seth was hugging Sue who was crying. The members of Sam's pack were standing back talking to Quil. Embry was glad that Seth and Quil would be returning to their pack and could have a "normal" life on the reservation with their families. His mom was talking to Billy and thanking him again for letting Embry stay there after the accident. Embry glanced to see Sue hug Leah who looked like she couldn't wait to leave La Push. Quil was kneeling in front of Claire who was showing Quil her new doll. Tiffany pulled her son into a hug.

"You call me and let me know what's going on and I expect a visit at least once a month." She said trying not to cry.

"Mom, I will." He said trying to smile.

"Are you sure your ok to travel?" Embry nodded as Billy shook his hand.

"Tiffany, he's strong and will be ok. It'll be good for the boys to be out on their own." Embry went over to Sam's pack to say goodbye.

It was nearly an hour later before the four of them were on the road. Seth was in Leah's car while Embry road in a rental truck with Quil driving. Embry glanced back at La Push as they drove away and felt the emptiness he had felt since Maggie left. When they stopped for lunch around 2 Embry was relived that Alice called. They had spoken to Sookie and she knew nothing that they didn't already know. She had assumed Maggie and the twins were in Washington and was slightly upset to hear that Niall had brought her back to Faery. The next stop was Maggie's home in LA they were on their way to a jet and they would contact him later that night. Embry was silent the rest of the trip, Quil kept singing along to the radio.

It was nearly 9 and they had just finished pulling the last of the boxes out of the truck when Alice called. The house was empty, a neighbor said it had been packed up the day before Maggie had been taken. When they got inside it smelled of fairy. None of the neighbors were of anymore help so the trail was cold. Embry closed his phone and took off into the woods. Leah looked to Jake who shook his head.

"Let him go, he needs it."

To be continued... look for the sequel Changing Fate


End file.
